


You're My Blossom

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comedic irony of it all was definitely something that Seungcheol should have considered as his first red flag. Too bad he was never one to take bad omens seriously, so when Ink Me Up opened just beside his quaint flower shop, he thought what better way to welcome their new neighbors than with a fresh pot of daffodils. Little did he know he'd be getting way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo ladies~! This is your story~!"

"Please, someone stop him." 

Jihoon rested his head against the counter as Seungkwan rolled his eyes and continued to belt out the lyrics to _Queen_ , cheerily spritzing mist and primping their newly delivered flowers. "Always the morning person, hyung." Seungkwan commented as Minghao brought in the last of their tulips. Seungkwan beamed at the sight of the brightly colored blooms before taking them from Minghao and marching them up to the counter. "Brighten up, little flower, we have the whole day ahead of us! Not to mention new neighbors!" 

Minghao perked at the mention of new neighbors, making his way to his two colleagues. 

"You've met them already, Kwannie?" He asked Seungkwan, all the while fumbling with the ties of his apron. 

"No he hasn't, but knowing Seungkwan he's done his snooping." 

The three turned to the new arrival and waved in acknowledgement as their boss stopped just behind Minghao, tying his apron in a neat bow for him. Minghao grinned before watching his friend move behind the counter, patting a still very grumpy Jihoon on the head. "Wah, hyung, I didn't snoop! Wonwoo-hyung and I were there yesterday to... to..." 

"To snoop." 

"Hyung!" 

Wonwoo snorted in amusement, snipping at some roses and turning to Seungcheol with a grin. " _Ink me Up._ That's what they're called. It's a tattoo parlor." Wonwoo explained before popping the roses in a vase full of water. "Jisoo-hyung thinks one of them is cute." Jisoo let out a disgruntled noise, peeking his head from behind their storage room. "I do  _not_!" He protested, shooting Seungcheol a flustered frown as their manager stifled a laugh. "I  _don't_! I just... I thought his hair was nice! Plus he spoke English so I thought... well... I was only being  _polite_!" Jisoo insisted, trying to beat down the heat crawling up his neck. Jihoon chuckled at Jisoo's embarassment before pushing himself off of the counter and taking the tulips from Seungkwan. 

"Well I hope you're not planning on giving  _these_ babies as a house-warming present. If anything, take the daffodils. Nobody seems to want them." Jihoon said with a wrinkle of his nose, glaring pointedly at their daffodils. Seungcheol let out a dramatic gasp, hovering his hands over their daffodils. "Don't listen to the mean man. He doesn't know what he's saying." Seungcheol said, only to have Jihoon stick his tongue out in return. Seungcheol chuckled before turning to his daffodils and lightly petting their blooms. He checked their wall clock before picking up the pot and making his way to the exit. 

"Hyung? Where are you going?" 

Seungcheol stopped and turned around before grinning cheekily. 

"I thought I'd welcome the new neighbors." 

\---

"It's boiling." Mingyu complained, tugging at his collar desperately. "When will we have the airconditioning fixed?" He continued to whine, slumping against one of their tattoo chairs. Seokmin shrugged before going back to testing out his new tattoo gun. "Jeonghan-hyung said the repair-man's suppose to come today." Mingyu groaned even louder, fanning himself with his hand. "Cheer up, Gyu, we'll just keep the door open to let the air in." Soonyoung said with a grin, pushing the door open and sighing in relief. 

"Not to mention the shop'll smell like lavender and daisies." Chan, their receptionist, commented, leaning against their reception desk with a bright smile. 

"Quite the location we picked, huh? Apparently the guys at _Bloomings_ were snooping around yesterday." Jun pointed out, turning to Hansol with a smirk. "Hansol even made a  _friend_." Hansol's ears grew pink before punching Jun on the shoulder with an embarassed frown. "I was just being  _nice_." He muttered, blushing even more at the jeers of his friends. 

"Alright, alright, enough with the tormenting. We're opening shop soon." 

The jeering quieted down as Jeonghan appeared from behind the door of their office area, red hair tied back, revealing the rest of his neck tattoos. The largest one, a dragon, snaked up from under his shirt, the tail peeking from up from his collar and ending just beneath his ear. 

" _Repair-man!_ " 

The men turned their heads to the door as Mingyu jumped in excitement, making his way to the confused man with the pot of daffodils in his arms.

"Er... No, sorry. I don't think I have the right equipment for that." Seungcheol said with a light laugh before turning to face the rest of them with a friendly smile. "I just wanted to welcome you the neighborhood." 

_And in that moment, Jeonghan swore time had stopped._

"Hi." Jeonghan breathed out before catching himself and clearing his throat. Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan and his smile seemed to grow, causing Jeonghan's heart to skip a beat. Jeonghan's eyes widened as the man made his way towards him, his throat tightening as the distance between them decreased till finally, he was just a few steps away from him. So close that Jeonghan could see the brown of his eyes and smell the sweetness of the blooms. 

"Hi. Choi Seungcheol, the owner of the flower shop next door." He said, offering his hand for a handshake. Jeonghan stared at the hand for a while before clearing his throat and offering him a slightly flustered smile, taking his hand and shaking it. "Yoon Jeonghan. Manager and owner of this parlor." He finished before turning to his employees, flushing at their knowing smirks. "Um... This was very nice of you, Seungcheol-ssi, I-" 

"Ugh, please don't call me that. Seungcheol is just fine." Seungcheol said with a wave of his hand. Jeonghan flushed even more before straightening his spine and biting his tongue. They shared an awkward silence before Jeonghan snapped himself out of it and turned to his employees, glaring at their obviously amused faces.  _Thank god this man doesn't seem to catch on_. 

"How rude of me, please, let me introduce you to the rest of the crew. This is Soonyoung, Seokmin, Junhui, Hansol, Mingyu and Chan." Jeonghan listed off, shooting a warning glare at Mingyu as he waggled his brows playfully. Chan grinned up at Seungcheol before looking pointedly at the flowers. "Are those for us?" He asked, stroking one of the leaves lightly. Seungcheol perked at the mention of the flowers before nodding enthusiastically. 

Jeonghan hated how he found it so adorable. 

"Oh! Right! Yes, of course, consider it a gift from us to you." Seungcheol said, handing the pot over to Chan. 

"You really didn't have to." Jeonghan said with a laugh as he watched Chan bring the flowers over to the rest of the team, all of them quite enamoured by the yellow blossoms. Seungcheol shrugged before waving a hand. "It's nothing." He insisted before shoving his hands in his pockets. He really did look quite out of place. With his pastel yellow apron and his unmarked skin, he was definitely sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the dark maroons and greens of their parlor, heavily inked arms and pierced septums. 

"I don't suppose you'd want to accept a free tattoo as a thank you?" Jeonghan said, scratching the back of his neck with a laugh. Seungcheol laughed in return, throwing his head back, the laughter ringing free and clear, causing Jeonghan's smile to widen. "I'll have to make a raincheck on that one." Seungcheol said before turning his head to their eccentric wall clock,  _very_ different from the one they have back at their place, before letting out a sigh. "Well, we're about to open shop. You guys should pass by some time. Jihoon makes cookies when he tries to pretend to be nice." Seungcheol said with another laugh before turning his attentions back to Jeonghan. 

"It was nice meeting you, Jeonghan." Jeonghan stiffened before nodding his head and swallowing thickly. 

"It was nice meeting you too, Seungcheol." He managed before clearing his throat and offering his hand. Seungcheol looked down at the proffered hand before grinning and shaking it firmly. "I'm holding you to that free tattoo though." He said with a wink before turning around and making his way out of their parlor. 

They all stood there in silence for a few moments before there was an erruption of laughter and jeers, Seokmin tugging Jeonghan towards them, the mirth and amusement clear in all of their expressions. "Hyung, you could literally see the  _hearts_ form in your eyes." Jun teased as he threw his head back in laughter. "I felt like I needed to leave the room with the way Jeonghan-hyung was looking at him!" Soonyoung contributed, slapping Hansol on the back. Jeonghan scowled as the heat crawled up his neck and cheeks, the tips of his ears turning pink in embarrassment. "Alright, alright, enough of this nonsense, we need to get back to work." He barked, rolling up his sleeves and biting at his lip to keep from smiling as the rest of his friends made their way to their respective stations, still a buzz from their boss' obvious crush. 

Chan walked up to Jeonghan before handing him the pot of daffodils with a knowing smile. 

"You can pick where you want to put them, hyung." He said simply before making his way behind the reception desk. Jeonghan stood there, the pot in his hands. He looked down at the bright daffodils before allowing the slow smile to grow on his lips. 

_Choi Seungcheol._

He chuckled before moving to the back and resting the pot of daffodils on his desk, smiling at the memory of the man with the bright smile and the armful of blooms. 


	2. Of Cake and Daisies

"What if they don't like it?" 

"I think they're polite enough to pretend to like it even if they don't, so really we'll never know, and ignorance, dear friend, is bliss." Mingyu said pointedly as Chan looked down at their weak attempt at a pineapple turnover. Seokmin had suggested they do something in return for the lovely daffodils given to them and Soonyoung, the brilliant mind that he was, gave the idea of perhaps making a cake! 

_"Everyone loves cake! Really, how hard can making one be?"_

_Quite_ hard, was the answer. Mingyu had found a recipe online and insisted that all of them help out. After 5 hours of wrestling with the mixer they had unearthed from  Chan's kitchen as well as arguing about whether or not baking soda could be a good substitute for baking powder (they found out the hard way that it indeed, was  _not_ ), they came out with a slightly lopsided pineapple cake with a cream smiley face on top. They stood just at the entrance of their parlor, frowning at the cake before Jun let out an impatient groan. "Well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's go!" He pushed Chan out the store before dragging the rest of them out as well. 

It was a good half minute walk before they arrived at the quaint flower shop beside them. Jeonghan swallowed thickly, looking up at the soft blue sign that read " _Bloomings",_ the 'i' dotted with a cute daisy. "I don't think they're open yet." Hansol pointed out, peering through the glass door. Seokmin checked his watch before blowing out some air. "Well they should be here any minute now." He mumbled, turning around only to stop at the sight of a scowling pink-haired boy. The seven heavily tattooed men stood in silence as the smaller man sized them up, a pale yellow apron hanging from his neck and a sunflower pot in his arms. 

The sight would have been rather comical because of the heavy irony that accompanied it, but this boy's scowl was no joke. 

"Are you trying to break in?" He asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Chan's own widened in return, nearly dropping the cake in surprise. "What? No! Of-of course not!" He sputtered, pushing Jeonghan towards Jihoon for him to explain. Jihoon remained unfazed as the seven men before him rambled out explanations that he lost interest by the middle of it. He let out a sigh before shifting the sunflower pot to the side and digging through his pockets for his keys. "Well if you are, take the forget-me-nots. Cheol's been trying to get rid of them for days." He said before unlocking the door and letting himself in, leaving the door open for them to follow. Jeonghan perked at the mention of the shop manager (embarassingly so), clearing his throat and gesturing for the boys to follow him in. 

"We made a cake." Hansol blurted out. Jihoon turned to them and raised a brow. 

"Good for you?" 

"No! I mean... The cake's for you." Hansol added much to Jihoon's amusement. "For me?" 

"Well it looks like I was wrong, it seems he didn't like you as much as we thought, Jisoo-hyung." They all turned to the deep voice by the door, finding Wonwoo (and a very pink Jisoo) picking up their aprons from the hook on the wall. "Not when he's making Jihoon-hyung cakes." 

"Shut-up, Wonwoo."

"Wha? N-No, I meant it's for... for  _all_ of you, I just-" 

"Oh, I didn't know we were having people over." Jihoon grinned as Minghao walked in, fiddling with the tie of his ribbon. "And I heard cake." He added with a clap of his hands, forgoeing the task of tieing his ribbon and making a beeline towards Chan. Chan brightened at the mention, handing the cake over to Minghao with a friendly smile. "It's pineapple." He offered as Minghao let out a small sound of amazement. Almost immediately, the mood seemed to lighten as they eased themselves into timid introductions. This continued for a few more moments till the bell on top of their door signalled another arrival. 

_Jeonghan hated how he hoped to see a mop of black hair and cheerful brown eyes._

"Yo ladies~! This is your stor- Oh." Seungkwan tugged his earbuds off, raising a brow at the new faces. "Hello?" 

"They brought cake." Jihoon said, disappearing into their office only to come back with some paper plates and plastic forks. "Apparently it's pineapple." 

Seungkwan beamed and walked over to the growing group. "I love pineapple!" He exclaimed before sticking his hand out for them to take. "Boo Seungkwan. Son of Jeju and Jihoonie-hyung's favorite. Nice to meet you." Soonyoung grinned and shook his hand with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Soonyoung. Head tattoo artist at  _Ink me Up_. The cake was my idea." Seungkwan turned to the cake and raised a brow at the attempt before shurgging his shoulders and taking the cake knife from Jihoon. "It looks delicious." He said with a smile. 

"Told you they'd be polite enough to pretend." Mingyu said, nudging Seokmin before helping with the distribution of cake. 

Jeonghan watched his friends interact with their new neighbors, a small smile creeping up his lips at how unconvential they looked. 

"So you're Jeonghan-hyung." 

Jeonghan turned to find Jihoon looking up at him with smiling eyes that sparkled with amusement and knowing. Jeonghan let out an unsure laugh before nodding his head. "Jihoon, right?" Jihoon just nodded and took a bite out of their cake. "Seungcheol's told me about you. Said you offered him a free tattoo." Jeonghan immediately felt the flare of his cheeks, his tongue growing thick as he wracked his brain for some pathetic excuse for his poor attempt at flirting. 

"I'm terrible at making jokes." Jeonghan finally said, running a hand through his hair. Jihoon hummed before taking another bite and motioning towards the door. "Don't worry, so is he." 

The bell ontop of their door rang and Jeonghan cursed his heartrate for picking up once again. 

"Good moring, fam-...ily?" 

Seungcheol looked up from his phone, only to stop at the sight of the 12 men in his shop, 7 of them covered in tattoos and faces stuffed with what seems to be... cake? "Did I forget we were holding a party or...?" Jihoon turned to Jeonghan and smirked at the sight of the other man at a stand still.  _Interesting..._ He moved from behind the table before taking Seungcheol's hand and dragging him to the group. 

"Looks like your daffodils did the trick. Now we have free cake." Jihoon said. Seungcheol raised a brow before laughing and waving at the newcomers. "Well, I did say they could come pass by." He said before his eyes landed on Jeonghan. "Ah! Jeonghan, it's good to see you again." Seungcheol said cheerfully. Jihoon's smirk widened as Jeonghan's eyes moved from Seungcheol's face to Jihoon and Seungcheol's linked hands. Something flitted past his eyes before he offered them an almost strained smile.  _Very interesting..._ Jihoon couldn't help but think before he looked up at Seungcheol and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. 

"It's good to see you too, Seungcheol. Sorry for dropping by without much notice. The boy's were excited." Jeonghan said with a light laugh. 

"Don't act like you weren't excited too, hyung!" Jun called out from his place by Minghao. Jeonghan glared at Jun before biting the inside of his cheek. Seungcheol didn't seem to notice though, his smile unwavering as he stole a bite from Jihoon's slice. "Well, we're happy to have you guys. I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you. Jihoonie mustn't have been that warm a welcoming committee." Seungcheol joked, earning another eye-roll from Jihoon. "What did I tell you, not that great at jokes." Jihoon said before turning back to Jeonghan, noticing his obvious discomfort. 

If it weren't so terribly fun to mess with him, he would have felt bad. But it was, and Jihoon wanted to be absolutely  _sure_ about his theory before throwing his best friend into his even more terrible plan.

“Cheollie? I left you your breakfast in your office.” Jihoon said after another moment’s silence and the look on Jeonghan’s face all but proved that he was right. Seungcheol brightened at the mention of his breakfast, pumping a fist in the air and wrapping his arms around an unamused Jihoon. “This is why you’re my favorite, Jihoonie.” He said before quickly excusing himself, pressing a loud kiss atop of the pink-haired boy’s head and disappearing into his office.

Jeonghan deflated at the obvious act of affection.

_Of course he was taken. How stupid of him, to think that someone like Seungcheol wouldn’t be in a healthy and committed relationship. He probably just imagined the whole flirting thing yesterday and just-_

“Your friend is cute.”

“Wha?”

Jihoon laughed as Jeonghan all but snapped out of his internal monologue. Jihoon turned to Mingyu before turning back to Jeonghan with a raised brow. “Your friend. The tall one. He’s cute.” Jihoon would be lying if he didn’t revel in Jeonghan’s confusion.

“Mingyu? I… I guess, but…”

“Jihoonie, you lied! There’s no breakfast anywhere!” A disappointed Seungcheol called from his office and Jihoon cackled. “My best friend’s an idiot sometimes.” Jihoon said, his smile growing fond before his focused his attentions back to Jeonghan. “Welcome to the neighborhood, Jeonghan-hyung.” He smiled knowingly before moving from behind the counter towards Seungkwan, immediately scolding him for playing with his beloved tulips.

“Hyung, sometimes I wonder if you like them better than me.” Seungkwan whined.

“It really shouldn’t be a question. Of course I do.”


	3. Carnations and Thorns

“Your boss has a crush on my best friend.”

Mingyu looked up, only to have to look down again, eyes connecting with those of a certain pink haired man's. He swallowed his cake quickly, stunned by the sudden appearance of the (unjustly adorable) flower-shop keeper. He cleared his throat before straightening and turning to the aforementioned pair who now seem to be immersed in small talk. _Awkward_ small talk.

“Your best friend doesn’t seem to have a crush on my boss.” Mingyu observed before wrinkling his nose and pausing for a moment, only to extend his hand hesitantly. “Kim Mingyu.” He introduced. Jihoon looked at the hand in contemplation before taking it and giving it a firm shake (really, Mingyu was quite surprised at just how firm his grip was). “Lee Jihoon.” He followed, tilting his head to the side.

It took all of Mingyu’s will power not to swoop the boy into his arms and _squeeze_.

“You look twelve.” Mingyu blurted out and Jihoon couldn’t help but bristle at his observation. His lips set themselves in a firm line as he raised a brow. “I’m twenty.” He corrected, trying very much not to allow his temper to get the best of him. He _was_ hoping to have this conversation segue into a flirtier tone, after all.

But then again, Jihoon didn’t do well with _flirty_.

Mingyu gasped as he took a step back. “You’re older than _me?”_ Jihoon tried not to roll his eyes. “So I guess I’ll have to call you ‘hyung’ then, huh, hyung?” Mingyu concluded, flashing his pearly whites, his canines making it’s first appearance (and _damn_ , if Jihoon didn’t think it ridiculously attractive).

“That is beside the point. What makes you say my best friend isn’t harboring a huge crush on Jeonghan-hyung in return?” Jihoon said, crossing his arms over his chest. Mingyu’s expression sobered, moving his gaze back to Jeonghan who seemed to be scrambling for words and Seungcheol, who seemed perfectly at ease, almost to the point of obliviousness. “Look at him. It looks like he’s talking to the mailman.” Mingyu said, picking up his plate and taking a bite out of his (was it his third?) slice of cake. Jihoon followed his line of sight, sighing in exasperation as Seungcheol threw his head back in laughter.

“I see your point. But really though, Seungcheol isn’t the love at first sight type of guy.” Jihoon said. Mingyu let out a soft hum of understanding, watching Jeonghan shyly tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. “I didn’t think Jeonghan-hyung was the type either… But you really should have seen him when Seungcheol-hyung walked in our parlor.” Mingyu commented, taking another bite. “It was…”

He looked towards Jihoon and it felt as if the cake stopped in his throat. A moment of silence passed and Mingyu found himself lost, a feeling not unfamiliar, but definitely disconcerting considering he had his attentions focused on a boy he had literally just met.

_Well, I didn’t think I’d be the type either…_

“It was…?”

Mingyu jumped as he was snapped out of his self-induced daze. He forced the piece of cake down before clearing his throat and quickly averting his gaze to the floor.

“It was… almost like magic.”

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” Jihoon gagged (ignoring the spark he felt between them that was as close to magic as he could possibly feel). Mingyu let out a strained laugh before rubbing the back of his neck.

“You don’t believe in love at first sight?”

“Definitely not. I believe in instant attraction and I feel people tend to romanticize to the point that they even call it _love_ , which realistically, it isn’t. Jeonghan may find Seungcheol just unbearably handsome.” Mingyu tried to stifle the pang of jealousy at Jihoon’s unabashed compliment for Seungcheol. “But that’s hardly enough of a basis for something as strong or as rare as _love_. He doesn’t know that Seungcheol’s snores can literally be heard from outside the apartment, he doesn’t know that Seungcheol is deathly afraid of spiders, or that he reverts back into a 7 year old when he gets into an argument.” Jihoon’s eyes softened as he spoke and it didn’t go unnoticed by Mingyu that didn’t bother to try and stifle the jealousy any longer.

“Did you come over to talk to me about Jeonghan’s apparent crush on your best friend because you secretly harbour some unrequited love and you want me to do something about it?” Mingyu frowned, narrowing his eyes at Jihoon in slight hurt. “Because it’s not going to work. I’m not going to get myself involved in that soap-opera waiting to happen.” Jihoon let out a loud laugh, tilting his head back in amusement, and Mingyu couldn’t help but have his lips quirk up at the sound.

Oh god, he was done for.

“Idiot. I’m not in love with Seungcheol. That ship has long sailed.” Jihoon chuckled with a shake of his head.

“So… you came over here because…?”

“What? I can’t come over and introduce myself without having to have some ulterior motive? I can be friendly and sociable when I want to.” Jihoon raised a brow in challenge as Mingyu frowned in contemplation.

“You really don’t seem the type.” Mingyu admitted. They shared another pause before Jihoon shurgged his shoulders and swiped a bite from Mingyu’s slice. “You’re right. I’m not.” He said and left it at that. Mingyu stood in confusion as Jihoon continued to stand quietly beside him. The guy named Seungkwan arrived but moments later and seemed to take Jihoon’s attention (thankfully so, because Mingyu most definitely ran out of things to say), so he allowed himself to lose himself in just watching the pink-haired man that was definitely more than meets the eye.

_You’re right, I’m not._

Mingyu didn’t know why, but there was something inside of him that made him want to find out just what type of person Jihoon-hyung truly was… 


	4. Wisteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! Wow I am terrible. I swear, I didn’t think it would take me this long to update! School’s just been so distracting, then the writers block just hit me like a wall and GAH. But recently, I’ve just been filled with so much Jeongcheol happiness that I found it in me to write, and yay, this is the product of my Jeongcheol high.
> 
> I promise, it won’t take me as long to update next time! I’m nearly finished with the next chapter so yes!
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well! The balls starting to roll thank god.
> 
> Xxx Ange
> 
> twitter: @ehyocoups

\---

It’s been two weeks since the spontaneous cake party held by the flower people (as the employees and employer of the tattoo parlor a few shops away fondly called them). Two week of friendly visits now and again, two weeks of awkward exchanges between Seungcheol and Jeonghan, only _one_ week before the employees from both establishments caught on to Jeonghan’s painful crush on the cheerful flower-shop owner and one week of them trying to find a way to fix it.

“You saw each other yesterday, yes?”

Jeonghan pressed his lips together in mild irritation as Seungkwan leant against the tattoo parlor’s counter, picking out his fifth gumdrop from their ‘free candy’ bowl and popping it in his mouth.

“Hey, enough of that, these are for paying customers!” Soonyoung barked, pulling the bowl away and putting it out from Seungkwan’s reach. “And I could only guess that it went pitifully, as it always does.” He added, shrugging as Jeonghan shot him a glare. “What? It’s true.”

“So what happened?” Seungkwan continued to pry, but not after swiping one more gum drop. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, closing their record book with a sigh. “Don’t you have work? I don’t think Cheol would appreciate my poaching his employees.” Seungkwan let out a smug hum that had the rest of the tattoo parlor hoot along. “ _Cheol_ , hm? Doesn’t sound pitiful to me.” Jeonghan scoffed before walking around the counter and to his station. “Believe me, it was pitiful.” He finally said, running a hand through his hair, now grey-blue in color. He pulled out some of his inks, the small smile on his lips contradicting his latest statement.  

_Jeonghan had been the last to leave, as per usual. He had been locking up, only to notice that he wasn’t the only one out late. He turned to his side and stiffened, watching Seungcheol lock up as well, jiggling his keys once, twice and thrice before nodding his head in content. Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at the strange habit. He remembered Seungcheol telling him it was a weird superstition his father had passed on to him before he inherited the business._

_A few moments passed before Seungcheol looked up and to the side, eyes meeting Jeonghan’s. He seemed surprised for a while before he allowed a slow smile to settle on his lips, eyes crinkling and dimple showing, causing Jeonghan’s insides to all but melt._

_He was **so** fucked._

_“Jeonghan!” Seungcheol called with a raised hand before walking towards the stunned tattoo artist. Jeonghan had to stop himself from checking behind him. ‘Who else would he be referring to, idiot?’ Jeonghan forced a smile before willing his feet to move in order to meet Seungcheol halfway, hands digging into the pockets of his jacket to keep himself from doing something stupid._

_Like reaching out to touch his lips, slightly red from the cold, or grabbing the collar of Seungcheol’s shirt and pulling him close._

_Yeah, that would be so incredibly stupid._

_Instead, he settled with a lame ‘Hey’, internally hitting himself for the one-word greeting. Seungcheol didn’t seem to be put off by it._

_“Late night, huh?” Seungcheol’s smile was unwavering, something that kind of unnerved Jeonghan, yet at the same time, made him warm all over. Jeonghan could only nod, scratching the back of his neck and wracking his brain for something to say._

_“Yeah, Chan accidentally spilled some coffee on our records so I stayed back a bit to redo them.” Seungcheol winced in sympathy before nodding his head. “That sucks. I was just doing inventory. Jihoon usually does it, but he’s been staying up really late recently so I thought he deserved a break.” The older shrugged his shoulders before jerking his head towards a small café still open._

_“Are you in a rush? I was planning to pass by for some coffee.”_

_It was all the invitation Jeonghan needed, really. Hell knows he’d pretty much take anything now. He nodded briskly before following Seungcheol to the small café with the tacky fluorescent light that read: 24 hours._

_“The coffee’s not five star, but it’ll warm you up. Besides, it’s the cookies they sell that you’re after. I’ve had a couple too many just yesterday.” He said, poking his tummy with a chuckle that had Jeonghan laughing along. They ordered their coffee and Seungcheol ordered 5 large chocolate chip cookies that Jeonghan was sure was definitely too much, but he didn’t complain._

_More cookies means more time with Seungcheol. Pathetic, he knew._

_They ended up talking about some of the most random things. Jeonghan found himself growing comfortable once the initial shock of being in Seungcheol’s immediate personal space wore off. He opened up about his fears of his shop not doing well, his thoughts on things like the stigma of tattoos and even going so far as to ask Seungcheol about his own opinion on the matter. Seungcheol spoke of his relationships with his employees, how he had been kind of forced to take on the shop, though found that it was truly what he wanted to do in life, at least at the moment. He talked about his family, how he was now the only one left, though he wasn’t really sad about it considering he had his own little family in the shop._

_Jeonghan wanted to point out that they’d always be there for him too, but he felt it would be too early to say._

_They ended up talking for nearly two hours, the 5 large cookies all but crumbs on their plate, cheeks painful from smiling and tongue burnt from 2 cups of too hot coffee._

_Jeonghan was never so content in his life then at that moment._

_When it was time for them to part, they stood in front of each other for an excruciatingly awkward half-minute, Jeonghan not knowing what else to say._

_“Well… I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Seungcheol finally said. Jeonghan nodded silently before running a hand through his already slightly tousled hair._

_“I had fun tonight, Jeonghan. We should do it again.” Seungcheol said before taking a step back, raising a hand in farewell. Jeonghan panicked for a while and really, he didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but the next thing he knew, he was taking a step forward and grasping the older’s shirt, only to freeze suddenly, belatedly realizing what he had done. Seungcheol’s eyes widened as Jeonghan stepped forward, gaze firmly on the ground to hide the blush tinting his cheeks._

_“I…”_

_Another pause before he let go, hand falling limply to his side._

_“Jihoon. He calls you Cheol.” Seungcheol seemed perplexed for a while before nodding slightly. Jeonghan tried to stop himself, but it seemed his mouth had a mind of it’s own, the words tumbling off of his tongue without another thought._

_“Can I call you Cheol?”_

_Seungcheol was quiet for a while and Jeonghan really just wanted the earth to swallow him up. He waited for a while, before looking up, wanting to tell Seungcheol to forget about what he said, only to find him smiling at him with amusement clear in his eyes._

_“Of course. As long as I can call you Hannie.” And with that, he pressed a chaste kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek and winked, walking away without another word._

Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful.

“Hello, I come bearing gifts.” Jeonghan looked up as their bell rang, smiling as he watched Jihoon walk in with chinese take-out. Jeonghan let out a small laugh as Mingyu immediately went to help relieve Jihoon of the numerous bags of food, much to the embarrassment of the smaller boy.

“What’s with the food? Is it someone’s birthday?” Jun asked, peeking inside on of the many plastic bags. Jihoon raised a brow before turning to Jeonghan with a smug smile that Jeonghan did not like at all.

“Nope. More like a celebration. Seems our two love-birds went on their first date last night.”

The noise in Jeonghan’s tattoo parlor after that was so loud Seungcheol could hear it from his own shop.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t smile just a teensy bit.

\---

 


End file.
